Skorg
Skorg was a Great Orc of the Second Age. In the War of Sauron and the Elves he led a considerable force of orcs to secure the northern routes over the Misty Mountains. While campaigning with a small recon force in the vicinity of Mukargs last refuge he was attracted by the Ulûkai and after some search seized the evil gem. Upon his return to the main host he found it in confusion and disarray - as it was the custom of orcs lacking their leader. The power of the Ulûkai combined with a few sorcerers dispatched from Sauron soon gave him control again and formed the mass of goblins into a quite capable and effective fighting machine. The relative vicinity of Sauron wearing the One Ring further motivated the Orcs to an unheard-of discipline.Seeing the strength of the Northman cavalry Skorg also enlisted the service of a sizable force of mannish cavalry from territories under Sauron's control. Prepared in this manner he marched to battle with the Dwarf-Northman alliance. The latter had mustered their forces as well and met their foes in the field rather than waiting for them to come and forsaking the initiative.SA 1694, the first year of the campaign, saw only a few minor clashes while both sides tried to outmaneuver the other. The only major engagement was inconclusive and didn't change the tactical situation. SA 1696 Skorg recognized the importance of intelligence and sent out scouts to prepare for the great assault he knew would come. The whole year passed with the preparations. In 1697, Sauron was able to decisively breach the elven defense in Eriador. Eregion was laid waste while Khazad-dûm laid under siege and the dwarves were forced to thin out their forces in the North. Skorg perceived his chance and attacked with great strength. Because of his thorough planning, treachery and sheer numbers he was able to overwhelm the defenders in a great battle at the Narrows between Greenwood and the Ered Mithrin. The remaining Dwarves retreated to the main citadel at Mount Gundabad with the remnants of their allies' forces while the remaining Northmen were scattered throughout the land. The siege of Gundabad began.1699 while in the west Sauron overran Eriador. Skorg at Mount Gundabad was able to gain access into the city by means of a secret passage revealed by a traitor (the name of this Dwarf was cursed among the Naugrim and not known to other races). The valiant defenders were slain to the last. The holy halls of the Naugrim were so well protected by enchantments and clever craftsmanship that the orcs were unable to enter them. These protective measures were undertaken for just this worst case when the war began. Skorg appointed himself as Ruler of the North and the Ered Mithrin were secured by the founding of Orc-strongholds along all strategic locations. In SA 1701, Sauron was driven out of Eriador: The Westlands had peace for a long while but the orcs still ruled in Mount Gundabad. Skorg was able to ward off all dwarven counterattacks. The reason behind this was simple: Mount Gundabad, being the only conquest not lost after Sauron's defeat in Eriador, was strengthened by the Dark Lord with what forces were left at his disposal. The ancient dwarven alliance with the Northmen was gone beyond revival with the destruction of most mannish settlements and the killing of their inhabitants. This situation let the Dwarves constantly plot for revenge against the goblins. They started reconnaissance missions instead of fruitless assaults. Though they suffered dire casualities the Dwarves were able to establish communication with slaves of the Goblin King which gave them a quite good picture of the situation in Mount Gundabad. In SA 1750, in order to show his power, Skorg ordered the building of a new gate as the main entrance into Mount Gundabad. This was later known as the Drake Gate. The old dwarven entrance was abandoned. Skorg finally died in SA 1930. He was the only orcish ruler of Mount Gundabad to die non-violently. After his death, he was entombed with the Ulûkai and constant power struggles over his succession weakened the Orcs' strength, and in SA 1932, the dwarves finally were able to reconquer Gundabad though the Crypt of Skorg remained undetected. The Crypt of Skorg The Crypt of Skorg lay well hidden within deeps of Gundabad, the newly excavated by the Orcs.He was buried with the accurded gem known as the Ulûkai, his dread and bodyless wraith being incarcerated in his own magically concealed grave. Lineage Skorg was supposedly a demon-blooded descendant of Mukarg and the ancestor of the later line of Ashdurbuks of the north including Azog and Bolg. Category:Greater Orc Category:Second Age Category:King Category:Gundabad Category:Undead